1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a technology for displaying images in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, a vehicle-mounted apparatus, such as a car navigation apparatus, is capable of providing a user with timely information of a vicinity of a vehicle, such as traffic information, by obtaining information provided by, for example, VICS (Vehicle Information and Communication System) (registered trademark in Japan).
Moreover, recently, a vehicle-mounted apparatus that displays a posted content of posted data posted on a social networking service (SNS) such as twitter (registered trademark) is also known. The user of such a vehicle-mounted apparatus can obtain a variety of timely information, not limited to predetermined items such as traffic information. For example, the user can confirm a state of congestion in an arbitrary place.
Meanwhile, the conventional vehicle-mounted apparatus compatible with a social networking service displays a posted location at which the posted data has been posted, on a two dimensional (2D) map image. In such a display style, there is a case where the user has a difficulty to understand a relation between a real view from the vehicle and the posted location of the posted data.